User talk:Cutefairy78
You're now my newb ^-^ Okay fairy, if you need any help just ask me on my talk page by clicking on my signature >>>RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Evander Reed Posted back on him :) and welcome to the wiki (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 00:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hey fairy I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk with you and stuff lately. How are you do you need help with anything. If you do you can always Iris Message (IM) me! Congrats on being level 2.--RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I was wondering if you would be needeing the "Less Active" status. You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edits, you see. If by the 29th of May, you have not informed anyone of your inactivity or anything that may hinder you from using the internet, your character(s) will be subject to deletion. re: the image is fine, I only put images in the graveyard of users that are either never going to use the image or won't ever be back to use them. As far as the claim, the only thing I see wrong so far is Stygian iron, we voted away with that metal for use on the wiki, and even when it was on the wiki only underworld demigods had it anyway like Hades. As far as the history, did you need help with history ideas or? re; Well I can help you fill any holes, I'm great a problem solving and filling in gaps :) O.o OMG that sucks so bad :/ I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do to help just let me know Re: It has been agreed on ages ago, that none o the book characters, including Chiron, are at Camp. His counter part here, is Alexander the Great. Yes, the age limit here in the wiki for campers is 12. We realize that campers below 12 have come to camp, roleplaying with a child is rather hard so it has been voted on long ago that 12 would be the age limit to getting camp. I'll give you time to work on your claim then, so it remains a WIP. PS. Dear, when you leave a message, DO sign it with four tildes so it's easier for me to answer back. RE:Disney Group Hey! I saw your message on Unu's talk page regarding the disney group she's planning with myself. Currently, we're thinking of ideas, like, agreeing and disagreeing, so it might be a while before we have a concrete idea set out. If you want, myself or Unu could keep you informed on what's going on, as we only have eight spots, including us, so currently there was 5 spots remaining, and we have 6 people wanting to be in the group, so we're also wondering who we accept and such. Thanks :3 Hmm, demi was last to edit :) Also, slr >.< I was kinda gone for two days I think CONGRATS!!! You're a level five :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) It's cool I understand. I hope to see you again. Maybe next time you come on I'' be an rb :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:54, May 28, 2013 (UTC) re:affiliates We generally don't affiliate with start up wikis, or try not to as it would be a rather one sided relationship. Affiliates is something set up to help both wiki's. As your wiki hasn't even been around a month yet, our wiki would be helping yours more than yours would be helping ours. I'd ask again in a couple of months when you're more established. Claim Due to going past the assigned time limit for WIPs, your claim has been deleted. Now, I know there was a caase wherein you lost all the history for your char. When you want to work on the claim again, just contact an administrator and we will restore the page so that you need not think everything over again. Claim She'sclaimed now :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Roleplay Alright, sound cool. I'm actually in the process of making a character right now, so I'll rp with you when I'm done voting results Forum:Billy Unger image kept re:wb Awww thanks :) that's really nice of you, I appreciate it Nymphs You reserved the Lion nymph/spirit on the forum, but unfortunately Hailey had already made one awhile ago but it didn't get added to the forum, so there were no reserved spots left for that, so you won't be able to make a guardian of lions OMG Fairy youre here too? :D Btw dis is pandora from the PJ fanfiction wikia page issue Mariko Shidou, Stygian iron was voted away with to use on the wiki, as being too powerful, so you must change the weapon metal (besides, even if we did allow it, Astraeus kids were never allowed to use it, only Hades/Nyx/Underworld kids) Heyo So umm ur inactive but I would just like to let you know that in case you come back I will be using Billy Unger as a model >.<. So just a heads up/asking permission if I can use it.. Thanks!! c: Baby be the Class Clown I'll be the Beauty Queen in tears~~TheOneUpper 21:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you